The Hooded Man
by Le Diablo Blanc2
Summary: Harry Potter died at the end of his 5th Year, now 5 years later The Army of Shadows will join with The order of the Phoenix against Voldermort
1. Chapter 1

**THE HOODED MAN**

**Author's notes: For anyone who likes Ron or Hermione this isn't for you**

**Draco won't exactly be a good guy but e will be likable.**

**I welcome good or bad reviews as it shows people read my stuff**

**I do not own anything copyright goes to J K rowling and John Carpenter**

**chapter 1 :Prologue**

**The Hogwarts Library**

_"The hooded man will come to the forest to meet with Herne the hunter to be his son_

_and do his bidding."_

Ron looked up after reading the sentence aloud "What are we reading this crap for?"

Hermione looked at he husband dissapprovingly "We are reading this to get an idea of who

we will be dealing with tonight."

Ever since Harry had died at the end of their 5th year the war had escalated way beyond what had

happened in the first war. Voldermort had expanded his operations throughout europe cutting England off from

the rest of the world. Hogwarts had become the centre of Government and Dumbledore had quickly been made

its leader. She and Ron were looked at as the poster couple of the light due mainly to their friendship with Harry

Potter. Now ten years after Harry's death there would be a treaty signing between the Order of the Phoenix and

The Army of Shadow. This so called army was led by Queen Larissa leader of the Vampire Nations and consisted of

Vampires,Goblins,Centaurs and a few Dark Wizards as well as the Queen's personal bodyguard always referred to

as the Hooded Man.

Ron sighed being the poster boy for the light wasn't as glamorous as he thought it would be when he was spying on

Harry for Dumbledore."I suppose you are right mione,but I don't like the idea of siding with Vamps."

Hermione nodded "Yes I am sure they will get on well with some of the people there."

Ron growled in disgust "Especially Malfoy and his slut!"

Hermione shrugged she knew Draco marrying Ginny was something her husband would never accept and to be honest part

of her was disgusted by it as well, but she hoped Ron would not get into a fight with Ginny tonight like he had every other time

the Brother and Sister had met in public.

**The Malfoys Apartments**

Pansy stared at her friend "You cannot make me."

Ginny's smile widened.

"Stop smiling this isn't funny."

Draco started to laugh "Cmon Pans you know she is going to win."

Ginny blew her husband a kiss while Pansy muttered "whipped"

Pansy grabbed the dress and stormed off slamming the Bathroom door behind her.

Draco wrapped his arms around Ginny "Well that went well."

Ginny nodded relaxing against Draco's body "I still don't get why you want her to come so badly"

"I have my reasons"

Ginny studied him suspiciously "You are not trying to fix her up again are you?"

Draco shook his head "After what she did to Blaise gods no. I just want her to get out for a night and live a little."

Ginny smiled "You are a nice guy you know that?"

"Yeah thats me Mr Nice Guy" snorted Draco.

Ginny laughed "I love you Draco but I need to get ready so get out."

Draco bowed "Yes m'lady at once m'lady anything you say m'lady."

Ginny turned her attention back to her dress as her husband closed the door behind him and thought about the

changes the last few years had brought. Alienated from most of her family married to one of the pureblood elite

and best friends with the girl once known as the prize bitch of Hogwarts. Smiling to herself she realised altho

this wasn't anything she had ever imagined wanting she was happier than she had ever been. The only bad thing

was that it had taken the death of her one time crush to make her understand the world did not work the way she had

always been taught and had more shadows in it than just light and dark. She did regret losing her friends especially Hermione,

but if they could not accept that this was who she was and not who the thought she should be it was their loss not hers.

Mainly she just hoped Ron would not start another fight with Draco tonight of all Nights.

**An unknown Residence in Ireland**

Queen Larissa smiled over at her Bodyguard "Is everything ready?"

He nodded and moved out of the shadows walking over to her bed and handing her a glass of warmed Blood Wine "It is

all prepared your Majesty."

Larissa slid a hand teasingly up the inside of his thigh "So formal my wolf?"

"You know my opinion and why I consider this a mistake."

Larissa regarded her bodyguard and sometime lover carefully. He was a creature of contradiction a Dark Wizard who had

abandoned his own magic to embrace older magicks of the land. When he had first presented himself at her court

she had dismissed him and sent him on what she thought would be a suicide mission to eliminate the ruling triad

of the Vampire nation. However he returned a month later with all three of the lords crests. This left her as the ruler

of the vampire tribes.

He was obviosly no longer human, the green flecks on his tanned skin confirmed he had given himself completely to

Herne and the land. She still didn't know what made her pursue him as it was usually the other way around with men and women.

She knew she was beautiful and that her lovers tended to end up as food or servants, It was refreshing to find someone she

could not bend to her will. If only he would dress more like a prince than a pauper. She had given him time and time

again the proper rainment a bodyguard should wear but he just laughed.

He dressed like a peasant from the Dark ages brown and green leathers with metal hoops sown into the jerkin.

(find a picture of Jason Connery in Robin of Sherwood for an image of the outfit) each hoop had a different rune.

He also carried a dagger and sword which she had seen him use very effectively in the past.

"Will you abandon my side then because of my decision?"

"No I would never do that and you know better than to ask."

Larissa smiled trailing a hand up his body "then come back to bed."

She almost purred as she felt him pinning her arms above her head as he lowered himself onto her. She knew he

did not belong to her yet, but one day he would and she could wait after all what was time to two immortals such as they.

If she had to wait 100 years for him to accept it she would.There were many lovers for her some even her bodyguard didn't

know about, but none were like him none that she wished to be posessed by and none that she would have rule beside her

except her Forest Lord.

**On the Hogwarts Grounds**

Firenze smiled as he looked up at the stars "Mars is bright tonight and the Lovers are drawing closer.

Sybil Trelawney nodded years working together had dulled her hatred of the Centaur and he had helped

her develop her Seer talent "For good or ill the Hooded Man is coming.

**Next Chapter The Meeting**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Look who is coming to Dinner**

Albus Dumbledore strode past the gates of Hogwarts with the order behind him

to greet his visitors. He recognised Larissa immediately as well as her Bodyguard he did not

recognise the other seven vampires , but assumed they were an honor guard.

"Larissa how lovely you could come" smiled Albus

"Your Majesty."

"Escuse me?"

"You will refer to her as your majesty."

Larissa laid a hand on her Bodyguard's arm "It is fine if I am to use his name he may certainly use mine."

"Gee talk about arrogant" muttered Ron to Hermione who nodded in agreement.

"Shall we go inside then?" smiled Albus sending a warning glare at Ron before offering his arm to Larissa.

Larissa smiled at the gesture and laid her arm on top of the elderly Wizard's "Lead the way."

As they moved towards the castle Albus noticed the Queen's bodyguard was not following "Your

bodyguard is not joining us?"

Larissa shook her head "No he is not a sociable creature, he will join us later after he has explored your forest."

"That would probably be unwise as it is very dangerous." warned Minerva

Larissa laughed softly "No forest is dangerous to Herne's son."

Hagrid nodded "Aye had heard that, but thought it was just a story."

"You will find my large friend that myth and rumour always have a base in fact where he is concerned."

Dumbledore coughed politely as they entered the doors of the Great Hall "I was surprised that you accepted

my invitation after eveything Wizardkind has done to your race."

"I was hesitant and a number of my Council were against it, but this offers a great chance for my people

in the future."

Dumbledore nodded "Let us hope this is the beginning of a bright future for both of our peoples."

**A few hours pass**

Larissa was growing very tired of all these petty wizards pawing her for attention. Inthe last three hours

she had been introduced to one wizard after another and she was understanding her bodyguard's view of them.

The one thing she had noticed however was that she was being kept away from one small table off to the side.

"Escuse me Albus,but who are those people over there?"

Albus looked to where she was pointing "Well they are ummm how do I put this."

"They are the outcasts" snapped Ron seeing his sister in the group.

Larissa smiled "Then I think we should meet them."

Albus and the others paled a little, but he nodded and they started to where the small group sat.

Draco smirked to Neville as he saw the group approaching "Well well look who is coming to mingle."

Neville looked up "Oh wonderful Dumblebore and the Dynamic Duo."

Dumbledore stopped before the table "Mister Malfoy,Mister Longbottom may I present Larissa."

Draco smiled bowing gracefully "A pleasure your Majesty."

Larissa nodded "It has been a while Lord Malfoy."

Draco grinned "May I introduce Lord Longbottom and his wife Luna."

Larissa smiled nodding her head "Your reputation proceeds you my lord"

Neville looked confused "Reputation?"

Larissa smiled "Even in my homeland we have heard of your skills in battling Death Eaters and especially

your killing of Rudolphus Lestrange."

Neville shrugged "After all he had done he deserved much worse."

This caused a lot of dissaprooving and disgusted looks to be thrown at him from the Order who had kicked

him out after he had beheaded Rodolphus and set it on a pike in front of the old ministry building.

"This must be your wife?"

Luna curtsied "A pleasure your majesty."

Larissa smiled while noticing Draco looking behind her at her guards "He is not here the forest was too tempting for him."

Draco nodded "He never did like parties."

"You know her bodyguard?" asked Dumbledore

"Obviousy" sneered Draco his contempt evident

"And who are these two ladies" interrupted Larissa

Draco grinned noticing her try to change the topic"This is the Lady Parkinson and this other beauty is my wife."

Larissa smiled and let her eyes travel over both women slowly "mmmmm lovely you have impeccable taste in all

things as always."

Ginny blushed under the gaze while Pansy met the queens eyes without looking away.

"How do you know my husband your Majesty" asked Ginny curious why Draco had never mentioned it.

Larissa tilted her head slightly remembering "We first met when he was about to walk into a Death Eater trap.

Draco shrugged "I would have been fine."

This caused a couple of the vampire guards to laugh.

"What happened" asked Pansy

Draco sighed "Her bodyguard got me out of it."

Ginny thumped her husband hard on the shoulder

"Ow that hurt Gin."

Ginny glared "You think that hurt wait til I get you alone and we will discuss this in detail"

"What doesn't your precious snake tell you what he does when hes not around you"sneered Ron

Ginny lowered her head trying to ignore the look of disgust she saw in her brother's eye when he looked at her.

"Shut your mouth." snarled Draco reaching for his wand

"Should have figured you would get along with these disgusting vamps you both suck the life out of anything

you come into contact with." spat Ron

Larissa's eyes darkened angrily, but she held out her palm stopping her guards from attack the Red

headed wizard "Oh really is that your opinion ?"

Rone glared at the Vampire Queen "We are only joining you as a last resort, if I had my way you would be treated

the same as Death Eaters."

Hermione grabbed Ron' arm hissing "For god's sake shut your mouth."

Albus pale faced after Ron's outburst spluttered "My deepest apologies for this insult we do not share his view."

Larissa smiled the tips of her fangs showing "I will once he apologises."

Ron spat at the floor "Over my dead body Bi..."

Hermione gasped as Larissa's bodyguard had appeared during Ron's rant and now held an eerily glowing

knife to her Husband's throat."

Everyone snapped their wands out ready to defend Ron if necessary as Dumbledore stood with palms outstretched

trying to stop them throwing curses everywhere.

"I believed you owe her majesty an apology"hissed the hooded man and for emphasis pressed his knife harder

against Ron's skin causing a smalll trickle of blood to travel down his neck.

The rest of the room was deathly quiet as they realised that in the next few moments they would either have a peaceful

resolution or the start of another war.

It all depended whether Ron held his life in higher regard than his pride.

**Next Chapter Ron's Decision**


	3. Decisions

**Chapter 3 Aquaintances new and old**

Ron gasped as he felt the knife digging into his neck and his wand arm being wrenched harder behind his back.

"I am waiting Mr Weasley" purred Larissa

Dumbledore snarled "Apologise now Ron that is an order."

Ron however continued to glare at Larissa while trying to wrench his arm away from the hooded man.

Larissa sighed "Oh well too bad" nodded to her bodyguard "Goodbye Mr Weasley."

Ron panicked as he realised she wasn't kidding "Wait look I am sorry. I spoke without thinking

and it will never happen again."

Dumbledore turned a pleading look on his face "Is that acceptable?"

Larissa looked as if she was thinking about it and then nodded to her Bodyguard "let him go"

With a nod the bodyguard slowly removed the knife, but wrenched Ron's arm up until he heard a snap.

Ron fell to the floor in pain while Hermione tried to cast a spell to numb the area glaring at the Hooded man.

"Why?" asked Dumbledore.

"I did not feel he was truly sincere in his apology."

Dumbledore looked like he would say something but changed his mind "Hermione please take you husband to

see Poppy. As for the rest of you this is a party so let us go back to enjoying ourselves and do some dancing.

Dumbledore bowed "I will leave you in the hands of Lord Malfoy and I hope you will do me the honor of a Dance later."

Larissa nodded "It will be my pleasure."

She watched the old wizard leave before turning back to her bodyguard "You have great timing as ever my Wolf."

The Bodyguard nodded and turned to the amused face of Draco "It has been a while."

Draco nodded "Thank you for what you did"

"Always nice to take an arrogant prick down a peg or two."

Draco grinned "I'm surprised you showed such restraint"

"There are ladies present"

Larissa smiled "Did you find what you wanted?"

"Yes and no ."

Larissa nodded "Very well I will leave you to get reaquainted while I try and smooth things over with Dumbledore over snapping

their Golden Boy's arm."

The hooded man bowed deeply as she left.

"So what do we call you?" asked Pansy

"My friends call me Wolf."

"I would like to thank you for saving my husband's life." smiled Ginny

Wolf laughed "Saving his life? oh Drake what have you been saying?"

Draco scowled "Oh shut up"

"So what really happened?" asked Neville

Draco blushed "Well part of it was true I did walk into an ambush, but I had almost defeated all of them in a spectacular battle when umm."

"When he tripped over a tree root and lost his wand wnen he did a faceplant in the ground" Smirked Wolf

"Did you really have to phrase it like that" hissed Draco as his four friends burst out laughing at the image.

"Yes I think I did"

Neville smiled studying Draco "You seem quite at ease together."

Draco shrugged "We have met a few times."

Pansy snorted "and yet never mentioned that to any of us before now"

Draco shrugged "We all keep secrets Pans its in our nature."

Wolf nodded to Ginny "I am sorry that you were insulted by your brother."

Ginny smiled "It is ok I was expecting it."

Draco hugged his wife tightly "Its ok red you have us now"

"It is refreshing to see such love existing in these times."

Luna smiled "Have you ever had such a love in your life?"

Wolf nodded "Once seems like so long ago now."

Draco squeezed his friend's shoulder "Enough dwelling on the past this is a party so lets dance."

Wolf laughed as he watched draco lead Ginny,Neville and Luna out on the dance floor.

"You do not wish to Dance Lady Parkinson."

Pansy shook her head "I prefer my own company I do not even know why I agreed to come."

"Perhaps you will join me in a short walk then?"

Pansy nodded and the two walked onto the balcony overlooking the grounds and stood looking over the rail.

"You could almost believe the war didn't exist on a peaceful night like this." sighed Pansy

Wolf nodded "Unfotunately it will not last."

"I do not even know why I came tonight." laughed Pansy

"yes I noticed your overwhelming desire to dance." chuckled her companion.

Pansy nodded "Yes I got bullied into coming by Ginny."

"Ahhhh the owner of the fabled Bat Bogey Hex."

Pansy turned to regard the mysterious man beside her "What is your escuse I am sure many women

would love to dance with Herne's Son."

Wolf shrugged "Never liked parties, but where my queen goes..."

"I used to like parties the dresses the music.Back when I thought I knew how my life would be, but the war has not

inspired a lot of parties being thrown."

"I noticed men were not lining up to ask you to dance even if you had wanted to."

Pansy nodded to where they could see Draco and Neville were dancing with their wives "Guilt by association

not that I mind."

Wolf nodded "Well since we are both looked at as pariahs of society perhaps you would do me the honor of this

dance m'lady."

Pansy considered carefully, but eventually held out her arm for him to take."Why not."

Ron glared as he saw the Bodyguard guide Parkinson onto the dance floor "I am going to kill him."

"Let it go Ron we need them." sighed a patient Hermione

"Let it go!"

Hermione looked as Pansy laughed at something the bodyguard whispered."There will be a day to get even,but it is not today."

Ron nodded slightly mollified "Fine" and the two headed off to find the rest of the Weasley family.

Draco smiled as he saw his best friend dancing with Wolf "Finally."

Ginny followed his gaze "How the hell did he get her on the Dance floor without suffering any injuries?"

Draco shrugged a wide assed grin on his face.

Ginny stared suspicously at her Husband "You told me you were not trying to set her up."

Draco smirked "So I lied maybe a little."

Pansy looked curiously at her Dance partner as he stopped raising his head "Is something wrong.?"

Wolf nodded "Unfortunately some uninvited guests I will have to take my leave while I deal with them."

Pansy nodded "Than you for the Dance."

Wolf Nodded "The pleasure was mine my Beautiful Viper."

Pansy paled hearing the endearment,but Wolf had already disappeared and she went off to hunt down her

so called best friend for some answers.

Larissa broke from her dance with Dumbledore at the touch on her shoulder "Yes my Wolf?"

Wolf nodded to her and Dumbledore "I must ask your leave to take care of visitors at the front gates."

"Visitors?" queried Dumbledore

"Voldermort?" stated Larissa not a question.

"Maybe but definitely Snape and Bellatrix I recognise their scents."

Larissa nodded "very well be quick."

Dumbledore looked on in mild shock as Larissa Moved to the window where she could observe the entrance to Hogwarts.

"Should we not send him help?"

Larissa shook her head "They would only get in the way."

Dumbledore followed her gaze to where her Bodyguard had appeared in front of the gates curious to see what was

happening as had many of the dancers on noticing the commotion.

**Next Chapter A fight outside Hogwarts and an inner circle member dies as wel as Draco being interrogated.**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 PARTY CRASHERS ARE NOT WELCOME

"This is a mistake!"

"Are you questioning our Lord?"Growled Bella

"Of course not. I just do not see what this will accomplish" snapped Snape refusing to back down.

"A reminder that if they step outside we will always be waiting despite this so called alliance".

"Wasn't greyback supposed to be here by now?" remarked Theodore Nott

Bella nodded looking around "Yes where is that disgusting creature?"

Severus sucked in his breath as Greybacks head rolled towards them along the ground followed by a voice floating

as if from the very shodows "Your Wolf met with an unfortunate accident"

12 Wands snapped up in the direction of the voice as Wolf stepped out into the open "You are trespassing"

Bella laughed "Awwww you are all alone were the others too afwaid to come out and pway?"

Severus Snape looked uneasy and laid a hand on her arm as he realised that if Greyback was dea, then his pack

of 50 Werewolves were as well "Bella stop"

Bella threw off his arm "I am not afraid of some dirty mudblood without a wand"

"Leave or Die." sighed Wolf unconcerned

The assembled Death Eaters started to laugh at the threat all except Snape who started to back away.

Bella walked up and slapped Wolf across the face "You dare threaten The Dark Lord's favorite you are clearly mad if you

think you can kill us"

"You are right I cannot kill YOU"

Bella smirked in triumph thinking she had cowed the wierdly dressed muggle, until his hand shot out and wrapped around her

throat and her world burst into green flame that made her master's Cruciatus as if nothing "You life belongs to another, but a lesson in

Pain might prove worthwile"

Bella tried to struggle and called upon her wsandless magic, but her powers would not respond. She looked around for help, but

noticed the new recruits she had with her were too stunned at seeing her helpless to offer any assistance and then she started to scream

as the pain flooded every part of her.

inside Hogwarts

Larissa smiled looking down at the scene seeing her Wolf play with his prey.

"What is he doing?" asked Dumbledore

Larissa smirked "Teaching"

Pansy approached Draco and Ginny who had joined the spectators "Drake could I have a word with you in private?"

Draco and Ginny nodded following Pansy into one of the empty rooms just off the Great Hall.

Draco let Pansy and Ginny in first and then turned to close the door so did not see the knee that caught him squarely in the balls

as he turned to face his best friend, but he certainly felt them as well as the follow up kicks before Ginny was able to Stupefy Pansy.

Ginny bent down to help her husband up "What the hell was that about?"

Draco gingerly stood up wincing once or twice "I don't know Gin"

Ginny grabbed Pansy's wand "She must have really been mad to use her fists over her wand."

Draco nodded "Well lets wake her up and find out why she was trying to kill me"

Hogwarts Grounds

Bella continued to scream as her skin started to bubble and smoke from the inside until she passed out and Wolf dropped her

onto the ground. Stepping over her he turned to the still stunned Death Eaters "You should have left now it is too late"

This spurred the Death Eaters into action and they all threw the killing curse at this Hooded man as even a rat will fight when

cornered.

Dumbledore waved a hand and the image of of the fight zoomed in. The wizards in Hogwarts stared in fascination as this

one man ducked,weaved dived and sumersaulted avoiding all the AK's while the Death Eaters wasted their energy

trying to hit him and avoid each other.

"Why does he not attack?" asked Neville

Larissa smiled "Oh he will."

Wolf stood hardly out of breath staring at the exhausted Death Eaters and drew his Broadsword "My turn."

To say it was a brutal fight would be an understatement. There was no finesse just a devastating butchery.

The watching wizards no strangers to combat blanched as Wolf hacked off body parts left and right and then would

decapitate anybody left alive leaving only three people left breathing outside.

Albus breathed a sigh of relief "Thank God Severus survived."

"Indeed" smiled Larissa

Neville looked furious that Bella had survived "Why didn't he kill that bitch?"

Larissa smiled "Because her life is yours to take."

Neville gave her a nod in thanks and walked away from the scene with Luna.

Pansy woke up and found herself in a full body bind "LET ME GO"

Ginny shook her head "Not until you tell us why you tried to beat Draco to a pulp"

Pansy glared at Draco a tear sliding down her cheek "He called me Viper how could you do that to me"

Draco cursed under his breath "Damn that man can't ever leave things alone"

"Look Pans I know how it looks, but I swear I never told anyone your husband's pet name for you."

Ginny looked even more confused "Husband?"

Draco started rubbing the temples of his head "I will kill him for this"

Ginny looked between her two friends "OK someone start telling me what the hell is going on or I will start hexing the both of you."

Draco nodded "Ginny Malfoy meet Pansy Potter"

Pansy grinned as Ginny fainted "Oh well done real subtle"

Draco slumped into a chair "Oh shut up."

Pansy glared still angry at her so called best friend "So if you didn't tell him how did he know to call me Viper?"

Draco snorted "Use your brain for once"

Sudden realisation hit her and she fainted as well.

Draco looked between the two women holding his head in his hands knowing the yelling he would have to endure for the

sake of friendship.

Severus Snape had seen many things in his life , but thge bloody carnage before him even made him a little sick.

"Mr Snape."

Snape's head snapped up "WAIT WAIT I work for Dumbledore"

Wolf nodded "I know."

"Traitor the Dark Lord will make you feel excrutiating pain for this" screamed Bella grabbing hold of a fallen wand "PORTUS"

Snape sighed watching the port key whisk Bellatrix away "Well at least my spying days are over and now I can..."

Severus Snape looked down at the knife that had been thrust into his stomach "Wh..why I fight for the light."

Wolf nodded "I don't care rot in hell Death Eater"

Snape looked deep into the hood and saw a pair of green eyes staring back at him "B...bu...but you are dead"

Wolf twisted and wrenched the knife free "Now so are you."

The body dropped to the floor and Wolf used it to clean his weapons before bowing towards the school and turned away allowing

the darkness and the trees to obscure him as he hummed "one down 11 to go."

Authors Notes

Any guesses who the 11 are

No I don't hate Ginny but I cant stand Ron Or Hermione

Next Chapter Aftermath of the Party 


End file.
